


Don't Trust Anything You See on Tumblr

by kittysprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Castiel, Fluff, M/M, This is just fluffy fluffy fluff and adorable Cas, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a Tumblr and things just go downhill from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Anything You See on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here! I've written this on Wattpad already, my username is kittysprinkles on there too, so if you wanna check that out, do it. Everything (almost) I post on wattpad will be posted here too, so I'd pick your favorite to read on and stick with it. BYEEEEE!!

Castiel sat in  the bunker, sifting through all the websites to entertain himself with.   
He had found Deans laptop just sitting there and he figured that since they'd been together for a while now, did didn't have a use for porn, and he wouldn't mind if Cas used his laptop to escape boredom.   
He suddenly came across a website called Tumblr. He read the description and decided it sounded promising. He clicked on it and made an account; DeanWIsSaved. He figured that was a good username.   
\-------  
a few weeks passed and Cas was positively addicted.   
"Cas please, just go outside for twenty minutes. Let's go build a snowman!" Dean had tried so hard to get Cas to be active. Sure, Cas would work out to keep his muscles so Dean would still want to have sex with him, but other than that, he didn't do much but sit on Tumblr. "Dean, I'm fine and I really just wanna sit here for a few more minutes." Dean rolled his eyes and walked to his and Cass' room.   
Cas was scrolling down his dash when something caught his eye.   
It was a post from his favorite blogger. It read; 'things to say during sex to spice things up a bit'  
• WEEEE!  
•are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?  
•gimme dat fudgesicle!   
•grandfather is not home.  
Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes. Dean and him had been doing it pretty vanilla lately and he thought that one of these lines might help. Half an hour later, when Cas had reblogged until his heart was content, he walked to their room. He opened the door and stepped in.   
"Dean. I want you." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Okay then. C'mere." he pushed the book of his lap and held his arms open, inviting Cas to sit on his lap. Cas obliged and crawled over Dean, straddling his thighs. Cas ran his hands though Deans hair and stopped at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Dean held Cas by the hip with his right hand and groped Cass' thigh with the left. Cas broke apart to rip off Deans shirt. Soon, they were both topless and Cas was worshiping Deans torso with his mouth, rolling each nipple between his teeth and tracing the lines of muscle with his tongue.  
Deans hands made their way to Cass' ass. He squeezed and groped before pulling him closer and grinding up into him.   
"Casss" Dean moaned when Cas licked a stripe up his chest and neck, stopping at his chin. They pressed harder together and both groaned at the delicious friction. Cas sat back and fumbled with the button and zipper of Deans jeans. In one motion, Cas shoved his hand into Deans pants and gripped him tight. "AHHhhh! Cas! Mmm!" Dean grunted and shifted his hips up, trying to get Cas to move. Cas suddenly started pumping furiously as he tried to hold back moans, but to no avail.   
Just as Dean felt his orgasm pool in his stomach, Cas whispered; "are you feeling it now, Mr. krabs?" Dean paused as he lost all traces of his erection. He burst into fits of laughter and Cas just sat there, mortified.   
"Dean- Dean! What did I say?!" his eyes widened as Dean continued his laughing fit.   
"yo-you-HA! Mr. Krabs? Re-Ha-Really?!" Dean giggled. "w-where did yo-you learn that!"   
Cas looked down. "my favorite blogger on tumble posted it and said it would be a good thing to say to spice up our sex life.   
Dean calmed down before continuing. "new rule: do not say anything during sex that you see on Tumblr."  
Cas obliged and having lost both their hard ons and Dean being physically incapable of giggling when Cas tried to start anything that night, they decided to just spoon (Dean is the big spoon thank you very much) and try to sleep through the night.  
Maybe Cas would be better at dirty talk tomorrow and Dean would be able to keep it up. 


End file.
